camp_halfblood_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Mason Cambridge
Mason Cambridge is a 17 year-old camper here at Camp Halfblood. His role player is Noahm450. Biography Mason Thomas Cambridge was born on June 15, 1996 to Christine Cambridge and Hermes the messanger of the gods. Hermes left a couple hours after Mason's birth, Christine was very sad but managed to stay strong and take care of Mason. A few years later Christine re-married to a man named Paul. Paul was very kind to the family and Christine soon had a moratl child named Henry. Mason and Henry got along well enough. One day the family went to a trip to Florida on vacation. There was a terrible flood and it killed Mason's family. Mason managed to get to safety and was one of few survivors.They sent Mason to a orphanage in Atlanta, Georgia where he was treated very badly. He ran away a couple days later and lived life on the streets when he was only 10 years old. Mason was always on the run stealing food, water, and clothing to keep him alive, he was a wanted criminal after he managed to break into a bank and steal some money to buy himself a dagger to defend himself in case of emergencies. But then a hellhound attacked him one night and he managed to kill it. He ran and got himself out of the state. He was always stealing what he needed to survive, fighting monsters, and then running as far away as his legs cold take him. When Mason reached Long Island he was attacked by a a group of monsters and could'nt fight them all and was badly wounded when Clover Greenwood found him and helped him the rest of the way to Camp Halfblood where he was instantly claimed by Hermes. Early Life Before Mason's life on the streets he had lived with his mom, stepdad, and stepbrother in Annapolis Maryland. He never really liked hanging out with other kids and preffered to just do his own thing. After his family died in the flood, Mason was sent to a orphanage in Atlanta, Georgia when he was 9 years-old. He hated the orphanage and was treated very badly so he ran away and lived his life on the streets. In order to survive, Mason stole food, water, and clothing from stores and shops and was constantly having to avoind the police. One night a street gang attacked Mason and he managed to get away from them. This is when he realized that he needed a weapon to defend himself. He broke into a local bank and stole some enough money to buy himself a decent weapon. The dagger was very useful because a monsters started attacking Mason a few nights later. Mason leared that monsters would kill him if he stayed in on e place to long so he was constantly on the run, stealing food and water to survive. When Mason ran all the way to Long Island, New York he was running in the woods away from a pack of monsters that had caught on to his scent when he tripped over a tree root and broke his right leg. The monsters attacked him and Mason played dead praying that they would go away. The monsters, thinking that they had killed Mason, left. Mason thought that he was going to die from blood loss and dehydration when Clover Greenwood found him and managed to get him to camp which thankfully wasn't that far. Once Mason crossed the border he was claimed by Hermes. After they gave Mason some ambrosia and put a cast on his leg, he was sent to the Hermes cabin with his siblings. Once his leg was healed, Mason started training. He is very skilled in hand to hand combat. Mason doesn't have many friends because of his fatal flaw. His fatal flaw is his anger, Mason is easily ticked off and should not be messed with. Mason has a tendancy to overreact which is why nobody really talks to him. Appearence Mason has long thick black hair and deep brown eyes. He is very lean and muscular from his days on the streets and is pretty tall being 5'11. Alliances *None yet! Enemies *None yet! Powers/Abilities/Weapons *Mason can steal almost anything *Mason is good at planning strategies *Mason is excellent with hand to hand combat *Mason fights with a dagger *Mason is a very fast runner Gallery Mason2.jpg 435080a613356812da040c99b5660b14.jpg 2d115de73d24d375ac51761b8241a2ff.jpg chris-galya.jpg chris-galya-2013-5112.png chris-galya-shirtless-04.jpg chris-galya-080113753696457827.jpg chris-galya-jessie-518.jpg tumblr_md12vqcBL51qa4iv8o3_250.png tumblr_ma4room7W81rac25yo2_500.jpg DisneyChrisGalya.jpg MV5BMTQwMTYwMzgxN15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMDYwNDg5OQ@@._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg chrisGALYA-IMG_3505-bw-email.jpg chris-galya-jessie-519.jpg H4324-L39535659.jpg|Mason's dagger Category:Child of Hermes Category:Male Category:Seventeen Category:Noahm450 Category:Anger Issues Fatal Flaw Category:Camper Category:Demigod Category:American Category:Greek